Death Promise
by onliin
Summary: Previously "My Brother's Star" was re-written. Yoh never hated his brother, and Hao never hated Yoh. But things got complicated, and one had to kill the other. But that didn't mean either had to die.


I can't believe I actually re-wrote this. And I can't believe how much BETTER it is now! OoO

* * *

><p>If one were to walk outside at night, and you were to ask them what they saw, they would tell you. They would talk about the vibrant blue that made up the sky, and smile at the billions of tiny sparkles that dotted it. They would slosh their shoes through the muddy ground, snickering at it's texture. The moon, the stars, the air, humans can tell you about all that. But there is something that most if not all humans can not see.<p>

And that was something that would probably never change. Humans always failed to see what was right in front of them. For example, in their every day lives, people don't open their eyes. Sure they may seem to look at something, but they're not actually seeing it.

Yoh Asakura believed this completly. He was currently resting under the great oak tree, which sat on the highest part of the small patch of graveyard. His headphones over his ears, his eyes cast syward, actually seeing the stars, and even beyond them. For a teenager, Yoh Asakura had seen more then most Elders had, and he was proud of his acomplishments.

Only a teenager, Yoh had captured the hearts of many, ghosts and living alike. He had succeeded in conquering the Tome of the Shaman. He had made it to Doulbi Village, and he had fought there. He had succeeded in reaching the King of Spirits.

And he had killed his twin brother in the process.

He flinched slightly, and drew his arms tight around himself. A passer-by would have thought he was cold, if ever a passer-by there was. And to a degree, he was cold. He was freezing. But it was his chest that ached. His heart.

He loved his brother with all his heart.

Tightening his arms, he shivered, trying to keep his emotions checked. There were people here, even if they weren't alive. They could tell Anna. They could tell Morty.

But as he remembered his brother, he found that he didn't care.

He missed him to much.

Taking a deep breath, he tilted his head back and gazed sadly at the stars above. And, if only for a moment, he let himself slip away. Away from the pain, into a memory only himself and one other shared.

"Aniki."

* * *

><p><em><strong>memory~<strong>_

Yoh layed happily on the grass, his hair being twirlled fondly by the one above him. His head resting in the warm lap of his twin. Said twin was smiling contentedly down at him, head resting in one hand. His fingers pressed delicatly into his cheek, leaving soft red marks which faded whenever he shifted his position.

Sighing happily, Yoh looked up at his brother. His only brother, and couldn't help but feel happy.

_'This is my aniki, and I love him.'_ Hearing his thoughts, Hao only smiled._ 'It's not fair what has to be done.'_ His eyes saddening, Hao nodded slightly, and Yoh tisked knowing he had been easedropping.

"Yoh, I don't understand why you don't join me. Then these troubling thoughts wouldn't have to pass through your head." Yoh sighed sadly.

"Hao, I do want to be with you. You know that I do." Hao nodded, "but if I did, everyone would feel betrayed. They might even hate me." Yoh shivered and nuzzled into his brother. "I-I don't think I can handle anyone else hating me."

Hao carefully pulled his brother to his chest, letting Yoh rest his back to his torso. Sighing content at the warmth surrounding him, Yoh continued, "I love you Aniki, but I must ask you now. Why won't you stop? Why must you do this?"

Hao took a deep, thoughtful breath, before exhaling, "I can't. This...what I'm doing goes deeper then this generation. You understand that better then anyone, Ototo."

Yoh nodded, and had an idea, "Hao, if somehow, we both live through these fights...let's meet here again. Just the two of us." Hao looked at him in thought, "We could leave everything behind us. All the hatred and sadness." Yoh looked his brother in the eye, "Please, promise me you will meet me here. Please." Looking into his eyes, Hao suddenly understood, and a sad smile came over his face.

_'He's asking me to promise not to die.'_

Hao nodded slowly, and smiled at the happiness on his brother's face. Resting his head in the crook of Yoh's neck, he whispered lovingly, "Only if you promise as well."

Yoh smiled and closed his eyes. "Together then."

And as they both said together, quietly as a breeze, "I will not die," they both believed it.

* * *

><p>Now though, as Yoh sat shivering on the cold wet grass, he couldn't help but long for his brother. The warmth they shared, the love. He had no doubts of his brother's desire to keep his promise. None what so ever. But one could not cheat death as many times as his Brother had.<p>

But still, he couldn't help but hope, that his Brother would return. No matter how evil he claimed to be, Yoh had been the same. He had hated, scorned, and betrayed before.  
>But he knew why. He had been lonely.<p>

And his brother had been alone for so much _longer_.

Curling farther into himself, his lips trembled as the cold night air bit into his skin, leaving small bumps in their wake. And for the first time in a long time, Yoh started to cry.  
>He cried for himself. He cried for his ancestors. But mostly, he cried for his brother.<p>

"Hao. H-hao...Aniki," he whispered in a choked voice, and held back a sob. He was shivering violently. _'Its cold. So damn cold.'_

He froze when he felt warmth suddenly envelope his shivering frame. Strong arms held him to a warm chest, and dark brown hair that was not his tickled his nose. His eyes widened, and tears fell faster from his eyes, though they were none of sadness.

Twin smiles flashed across identical faces, and Hao whispered, "I missed you too Ototo."

Yoh had never felt so happy.

* * *

><p>This is sooooooooo much better now!<p>

Translations  
>Ototo- little brother<br>Aniki-big brother

If I'm wrong please let me know!


End file.
